Stirrups are known for use as a foot support while riding together with a saddle on, for example, horses or other riding animals. Furthermore, use is made of a pad between the stirrup and the rider's foot to ensure good friction and shock absorption.
Several types of stirrups and pads having an upper surface with high friction against the rider's foot are available on the market. A problem with this type of stirrup is, however, that earth or clay sticking to the stirrup, the pad or the foot deteriorates the friction of the rider's foot against the stirrup. Additional problems arising in connection with existing stirrups and pads consist in positioning the foot correctly in the stirrup. This may especially be a problem to beginners, which also constitutes a security risk if the rider falls off the horse since it may be difficult for him to set himself free. It may also be difficult to dismount the horse if the rider's foot has slipped too far into the stirrup.